


Thiam Twins: Liam's Awakening

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Thiam Brothers, Affection, Affectionate Liam, Affectionate Theo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Curious Liam, Bisexual Male Characters, Bisexuality, Body Hair, Body Worship, Bottom Theo Raeken, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Briam Rivalry, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Chest Hair, Ciam Friendship, Cockslut Theo Raeken, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Play, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Erections, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Good Theo Raeken, Grinding, Hairy Liam Dunbar, Homemade Porn, Horny Teenagers, Hugs, Incest, Kissing, LIam's POV, Liam Dunbar & Brett Talbot Friendly Rivalry, Liam Dunbar & Corey Bryant Friendship, Liam's a Good Brother, Love, M/M, Making Out, Manipulative Theo, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Open Relationships, Play Fighting, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Plenty of Plot, Precum, Reformed Theo Raeken, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sloppy Seconds, Smooth Theo Raeken, Smut, Them with a Twist, Theo's a Good Brother, Theo's really Theo Dunbar in this story, Thiam, Thiam Brothers, Thiam Feels, Thiam Twins, Thiam Week, Thiam Week 2018, ThiamHalfBirthday, Thorey Relationship, Threesomes, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Top Brett Talbot, Top Corey Bryant, Top Liam Dunbar, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Treasure Trails, Trust, Twincest, Twins, Voyeurism, assplay, cum, cum as lube, cum swapping, reassurance, self discovery, sex with feelings, sexual awakening, sexual curiosity, sloppy sex, thiam smut, tickle attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: When Liam has a sexual awakening and discovers that he might be bisexual, naturally the first person he tells is his twin brother, Theo.“Having fun?” Theo asked, scratching lazy fingers through Liam’s hair and stroking the shell of his ear with his thumb.Liam gave him an open-mouthed grin and leaned into his touch. He was relaxed, turned on, and thrumming with affection for his brother.“I’m having a lot of fun,” he answered, his palm pressed against his twin’s chest as he savored his hard muscles and the steady thump of his heartbeat.“Good.” Theo slipped his hand under Liam’s shirt and clutched his stomach.Liam gasped and tightened his abs as his brother played with the fuzzy swirl of hair around his bellybutton.“Be honest.” Theo leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Did this get coated in cum and stuck to your stomach the last time you jerked off?”





	Thiam Twins: Liam's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uthizaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/gifts), [Fusedtwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/gifts), [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/gifts).



> This story was written for the ‘Them with a Twist’ day of the ThiamHalfBirthday event. Since one of the example theme suggestions was twins...this happened. Please note that this story features explicit ‘twincest’ between Liam and Theo.

“Ahahaha!” Liam’s stomach clenched with laughter, and his hands shook so hard he almost dropped his phone on his face. 

“Dude, seriously!” Theo slammed his palm against the desk in the middle of their room. “I’m tryin’ to study.”

Liam paused the video and laid the phone on his chest, angling his neck back to see his brother without getting up. “So study. I’m just watching YouTube.”

Theo glared. “Could ya watch it _without_ laughing your ass off?”

“Nah!” Liam answered with a toothy grin.

“Ugh! You’re such a buttmunch. I shoulda just gone to Corey’s house.”

Liam’s smile faded and a cold pang stabbed his gut.

“Shit, I’m sorry man,” Theo said quietly, his hazel eyes softening.

“Whatever.” Liam shrugged one shoulder and picked up his phone. “It’s not like I expect you to stop talking about your boyfriend just because me and Hayden broke up.”

Theo growled and a dull scrape indicated he was digging his claws into their scarred desk.

“Stop.” Liam sat up and flashed his eyes at his brother. “You can’t act like this every time I say her name.”

Theo’s lips bulged around his fangs. “She hurt you.”

“People break up, Theo. That doesn’t mean I want you to go all crazy, homicidal chimera on her.”

Theo flared golden eyes back at Liam. “Whatever, rage wolf.”

Liam returned to his video, refusing to let Theo bait him into an argument, even if his own remark had been a cheap shot. 

Last year Liam had been attacked by what he had later learned was a wendigo. To save his life Scott McCall had to Bite him. The hardest part about Liam becoming a werewolf was that Theo hadn’t gone through the transformation with him. They may have been fraternal rather than identical twins, but it had been weird as hell that his brother couldn’t relate firsthand to such a major aspect of his life.

It hadn’t been any easier for Theo. The brothers had always been competitive, and Theo’s pride had been bruised when Liam got a boost to his strength, speed, endurance, and coordination that no amount of working out on Theo’s part could compensate for. For the first time in their lives a serious rift had formed between them, and they had begged Scott to turn Theo too and level the playing field. 

Scott had refused. He had insisted that giving Theo the Bite in a non-emergency situation would have been reckless and irresponsible since there was a risk that it could kill him if his body rejected it. Liam hadn’t liked that answer but he had accepted it. Nothing was worth Theo’s life, and Liam would have willingly dedicated his own to protecting his brother and their family from the many supernatural threats that were drawn to Beacon Hills.

Unfortunately, Theo hadn’t been able to let it go. He had made it his mission to find a way to make Scott turn him, and when that hadn’t worked he had found an alternate solution...

 _Dread Doctors._ The mere thought of them made Liam’s blood boil. They had taken advantage of his brother, offered him a way to have what Liam had in exchange for turning him into their puppet. They had turned Hayden and Corey into chimeras too, and had almost murdered Liam’s best friend, Mason, in order to use him as a host to resurrect an evil super werewolf called The Beast. Liam, Scott, and their pack had defeated the Dread Doctors and saved Mason, but not before Theo had succumbed to the Dread Doctors’ evil influence and killed two other chimeras, Tracy and Josh, in an effort to steal their power. It had worked, but only temporarily. The extra abilities Theo had gained faded with time, but his guilt never had. He still woke up screaming in the night as he relived sinking his claws into his former packmates and watching them die. 

“Hey, um...” Liam coughed and met Theo’s eyes when he looked up. “I’m sorry bro. About what I said, I uh–”

“It’s cool.” Theo flashed him a smile and went back to his notes. Self consciousness dripped in his scent, and his heartbeat quickened. “And I’m sorry too, about calling you a rage wolf,” Theo muttered under his breath. If Liam hadn’t had supernatural hearing it would have been unintelligible. “It’s not your fault you have IED.”

“It’s cool,” Liam repeated, returning the smile Theo had given him. 

Theo went back to studying, and Liam eyed the video suggestions on his screen to decide what to watch next. There was one from _The Late Late Show with James Corden_ that caught his attention. He had never watched that channel before, but the video sounded funny: _Shawn Mendes Destroys James In a Cover Battle._ Liam clicked it and snickered as the host over-sang some old song that sounded vaguely familiar. Liam’s amusement was short-lived, however, as Shawn Mendes came on screen strumming a guitar and singing an Oasis song. Liam sighed and swallowed. Okay, maybe part of the reason he had chosen this video was because Shawn Mendes had been in the thumbnail.

Liam shifted uncomfortably on his bed as a bright smile broke out across Shawn’s face. He was...cute, and his arms looked strangely appealing holding that guitar, and damn if that shirt didn’t fit nicely across his chest. 

Liam paused the video and stared at the attractive performer, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. His cheeks flushed and a weight settled low in his stomach, then _lower_ in his crotch, making his limp dick sensitive in his red basketball shorts. He tried to picture what Shawn would look like without that snug shirt. The resulting mental image caused a _stirring_ that was both exciting and completely confusing.

“Hey Theo.” 

“Yeah?” Theo put down his notes and gave Liam a concerned look. The stirring had risen back up into Liam’s stomach and turned into nervous butterflies. Theo must have smelled his anxiety. He had probably noticed the erratic rhythm of Liam’s heart too.

“Do you like the way Shawn Mendes looks?”

Theo barked out a sharp laugh, obviously not expecting that question. “Uhm _yeah,_ I like the way he looks quite a bit.”

“Cool.” Liam shrugged and nodded his head. “Me too.”

Theo’s eyes widened and he smirked. “Oh really?”

Liam snickered and nodded again. “Yeah, he’s kinda hot.”

Theo’s face lit with excitement, and he leaned forward in the desk chair. “Dude, are you coming out to me?”

“Uhh.” Liam considered the question for a few seconds as he glanced at the still image on his phone then back up at his brother. He furrowed his brow. “I honestly don’t know.”

Theo propped his elbows on his knees and rolled his chair closer to Liam’s bed. “Is this some kind of Hayden-broke-your-heart-so-now-you’re-done-with-girls kinda thing?”

Was it? Liam minimized the YouTube app and pulled up his photo album, which was still filled with undeleted pictures of his ex along with some random images of other hot girls he had saved. “Nope, I’m definitely still into girls.”

Theo laughed. “Okay, so then you’re probably bi like me.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Liam stared at the ground beside Theo’s chair. This was confusing. “Ooh, I know! Show me some gay porn, and let’s see if I like it.”

“Okay.” Theo got up and crossed the room to his own bed to grab his laptop. “What are you into when it comes to guys?”

“Dude, I dunno. That’s the point.”

“Hmm.” Theo returned to Liam’s bed with the laptop and sat down next to him. He clicked a folder labeled _porn_ on his desktop. “Let’s see.”

“Hey wait!” Liam bounced on the bed and gripped Theo’s arm. “Do you have any nudes of our boy Mendes? I bet I'd be all over that!”

Theo laughed and shook his head. “Afraid not.”

“Damn!”

“Okay, so I’m thinking you’d probably like good-looking, athletic guys.” Theo shrugged. “Like us.”

“I guess so,” Liam answered. A memory flashed through his head that triggered another fluttering in his stomach. “I think I might have a crush on Brett from our old school.”

“Seriously?!” 

“Yeah.” Liam dropped his eyes to the floor. “I never realized it before, but I think it might be like how I was with Hayden until we got together. You know, how I used to be kind of a dick to her until I realized I liked her?”

“Ah.” Theo bumped Liam’s shoulder with his own. “That makes sense now.”

“Huhn, I just thought of something?”

“What?” 

“The other day Mason told me Brett was bi. Maybe I have a chance.” Liam cringed as he thought more about his history with Brett. “Never mind. I don’t think it’s worth it. We’d probably kill each other.”

“Well, I can confirm that he is indeed bi,” Theo answered with a smirk.

“Oh really, how do you know?”

“We fucked.”

“ _What?!_ ” Liam shoved Theo off the bed.

Theo hit the floor with a grunt, holding his laptop aloft to keep from crushing it. He scowled at Liam and re-joined him on the bed. “Prick.”

“You’re the one who _fucked_ my rival and didn’t tell me?” Liam folded his arms and glared at his brother. “Was this before you and Corey got together?”

“Nah, it was like two weeks ago.” Theo grinned. “We had a threesome with him. I wanted to brag to you about it, but I knew you’d hit me.”

“You were right.” Liam punched him in the shoulder, but with only human-level force. “I’m pissed at Corey too.”

Theo growled and his eyes burned golden. “If you hit Corey–”

“I would never hit Corey.” Liam pushed Theo again. “So um...how was it?”

Theo grinned and typed Brett’s name into the search bar of the folder. “See for yourself. Corey recorded it.”

“Dude!” Liam raised his hands and turned his head as a video file opened and the first thing he saw was the base of an erect cock disappearing into the ass of someone lying on his back, his smooth balls hanging into frame. Both bodies were too tan to be Corey, which meant one of those guys was his brother.

“Come on, look at it.” Theo elbowed him just as his video voice moaned. 

“ _Harder,_ ” Video Theo pleaded.

Liam’s cock stirred in interest as the slapping of skin accelerated. He bit his lip and peeked at the screen through his fingers. His stomach lurched in a combination of disgust and...and something else. The camera had zoomed out and now showed his brother’s flushed face and sweaty torso as he arched onto the cock that was fucking him. The camera panned, lingering an uncomfortably long time on Theo’s hard shaft and glistening dickhead before it rotated further to show Theo’s thighs spread around a slim, muscular waist with carved v-lines. Brett’s abs strained and flexed as he fucked Liam’s brother, and on a particularly hard, deep thrust Theo yelped and Brett hunched over, grinding his taut navel against Theo’s cock. 

“I-I can’t watch this.” Liam’s voice trembled, and he folded his hands in his lap to hide his erection. His damn shorts offered no resistance. 

“Yes, you can,” Theo whispered, his hand landing on Liam’s back.

Liam flinched away from the touch.

“Dude, it’s me.” Theo patted Liam’s thigh with his other hand as he rubbed soothing circles across his back.

Liam whined and fought the urge to push Theo away, jump off the bed, or...

He relaxed into his twin’s soothing touch and returned his attention to the video. It was on a wide shot of Brett’s face and body. His lips were parted, and his biceps flexed as he lifted Theo’s hips and drilled into him with supernatural vigor.

“Can you feel my cum, Brett?” Corey’s voice asked. _Shit,_ Corey had a sexy voice. Why hadn't Liam ever noticed that before? “Do you like fucking his used hole?”

The camera panned down Brett’s glistening torso to his smooth, tan pelvis and pistoning cock. It was coated in a creamy, frothy film as it plunged in and out of Theo’s hole with a wet squelch that Liam felt in his own gut.

“Fuck yeah man, I’ll take your sloppy seconds any day.” Brett rolled his hips in a wide arc as Theo slapped Brett’s sinewy stomach with his erection, forming shiny tendrils of precum that dribbled between their bodies.

“I want yours next.” Corey’s hand entered the frame. He rubbed his thumb against Brett’s pelvis and tickled the flat of Brett’s foamy shaft on an out-thrust. As Brett pushed back in, Corey shoved his pinky past Theo’s leaking ring. “Fill him up good, Brett. I want his ass gushing with your hot cum while I’m fucking him.” 

“Oh _f-fuck!_ ” Brett’s hips stuttered and he pushed Corey’s hand out of the way as he rammed in deep.

Theo shrieked and the camera panned across his body. Liam couldn’t breathe as he watched his brother unload thick torrents of jizz all over his face and chest. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth as a creamy rope spurted across his lips and nose. 

“Uhha!” Brett’s voice was a strained whine. “So intense.”

“Don’t pull out!” Corey shouted as the camera flicked back to Brett's spasming abs and trembling hips. Corey clutched Brett’s ass, holding him balls-deep inside Theo. “Clench your ass, baby. Milk his long werewolf cock so you’re nice and juicy for me.”

Brett took a long, sharp thrust, making Theo’s spent cock sputter and fling its final milky droplets into the air. “Sorry dude, but I’m not done breeding your bitch yet. His sloppy hole feels way too good to stop now. I'm going again. If you need to use him too, you’ll just have to slide in beside me.”

“Oh fuck.” Liam froze as he realized he was stroking himself through his shorts.

“Don’t stop,” Theo whispered, covering Liam’s hand with his own, and nodding toward the screen. “They didn’t.”

“Theo!” Liam panted and shoved his twin’s hand away before reaching into Theo’s lap and pausing the video. He tried not to stare at the tent in his brother’s shorts as he almost brushed it with his wrist.

“What’s wrong?” Theo set the laptop next to them on the bed and gripped the back of Liam’s neck. He gave it a few gentle squeezes. “Your heart’s beating really fast and you’re scared.”

“I can’t believe you showed me that.” Liam knocked Theo’s hand away and crossed his arms. “What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

“I love you,” Theo answered, an earnest expression on his face.

Liam frowned but started to calm down. “I love you too,” he answered, the familiar words rolling off his tongue and warming his core. Theo had a habit – no a _strategy_ – of declaring his love or suddenly being affectionate during arguments with Liam or their parents. It was sweet, but kind of emotionally manipulative and obviously designed to derail their anger.

Theo smirked and glanced at Liam’s crotch. “I think we proved that you’re bi.”

“Dick!” Liam raised his hand to shove Theo again, but this time Theo caught it and laced their fingers together.

“Wanna see it?”

“See what?”

“My dick.” Theo rubbed the outline of his erection with his other hand, drawing Liam’s attention to it. “C’mon Li, it’ll be fun. We haven’t compared dicks for like two years.”

“Because we outgrew that,” Liam answered, rolling his eyes.

“I bet I outgrew you.” Theo winked.

“You didn’t.” Liam pulled his hand away. “Trust me. I literally just saw yours. I’m bigger.”

“Nope, I'm gonna need to see some proof.” Theo grinned and _stared_ at Liam’s crotch.

“Dude!” Liam covered himself with both hands, wishing to hell his erection would go down. Why hadn’t it? This was fucking embarrassing, and gross...and why was he still picturing Theo unloading all over himself?

“Well I mean, if you wanna just admit that I’m the bigger twin.” Theo shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

“You’re seriously not though.”

“It’s okay, Liam. You’re shorter than me. It makes sense that you’re also _shorter than me._ ” 

Liam growled. “I’m not. I’m longer and thicker too.”

“Prove it.”

Liam’s heart hammered in his chest as he stood up and pushed down the front of his shorts, freeing his cock. He was just under eight inches, but he always rounded up to an even eight since he could hit eight if he pushed the ruler really hard against his pelvis. 

“Damn, bro!” Theo’s eyes flared golden as he stood up. “You might even be as big as Corey, and much bigger than Brett.”

“Really? _Much_ bigger than Brett?” A rush of excitement washed over Liam at that news. He hadn’t seen Brett _not_ inside his brother, so he hadn’t been sure. It felt great knowing he was packing more heat than his rival.

“Yep.” Theo shrugged and a confident smile formed on his face, undermined only slightly by the twinge of self consciousness in his scent. “And yeah, bigger than me too.”

Theo tucked his shirt under his chin and pulled his erection out of his shorts. 

Liam’s stomach tingled as he stared as his brother’s cock with more open interest than he had the last time they compared. 

“I’m about average,” Theo said as he pressed his bare hip against Liam’s so that their cocks jutted out side by side, showcasing Liam’s extra length and girth. “But it’s cool. I’m a bottom, and it’s a major turn on being fucked by guys with bigger cocks than me.”

“I always assumed” –Liam started to put his dick away but left it out when Theo’s face fell– “that you were a top with guys, especially Corey.”

“Oh hell no.” Theo laughed out loud. “I’ve only fucked him once and we both hated it. It just felt _wrong._ Neither one of us could even finish like that. I was barely hard enough to keep it in by the time we gave up and did things the right way.”

“Seriously? But you’ve fucked...” _Tracy,_ Liam finished in his head. “Girls.”

Theo had hooked up with Malia a few times too, so _girls_ wasn’t inaccurate.

“Yeah, it’s different with girls. I love pussy – fingering it, licking it, and sure as hell fucking it – but I love cock too, and when I'm with guys I turn into a total cockslut. Honestly, I don’t give a fuck that we’re brothers, my ass is throbbing just looking at that thing, and I’m about thirty seconds from begging you to plow me.”

Liam swallowed and shook his head. This conversation would have been so much easier if they weren’t slowly jerking themselves off while they talked and stared. “We couldn’t...”

“You wanna see my asshole?” Theo spun around.

Liam grabbed Theo’s hips and held his shorts up before he could slide his thumbs into the waistband.

“Uhn!” Theo tried to back up, tried to grind against Liam’s cock, but Liam held him in place with werewolf strength.

“Please don’t,” Liam pressed his forehead against the center of his twin’s back and took deep breaths as he stared down at the swell of his ass in those gray workout shorts. “I’m scared of what’ll happen if I see it.”

Liam took a shaky breath. What was wrong with him? Just thinking about his brother’s asshole should be absolutely disgusting...so why was his heart pounding and his dick throbbing in anticipation? 

Theo sighed and squeezed Liam’s wrist before pulling up the front of his shorts and stepping forward, away from Liam.

In a fit of determination, Liam tucked his own cock away and sat back down on the bed, trying to make sense of the confusing snarl of feelings that threatened to suffocate him. 

“I’m sorry I tried to take advantage of you,” Theo said quietly as he sat next to Liam, further away this time on the edge of the bed. “We both know I have questionable morals. I don’t get why us fucking like rabbits literally _every_ time you bone up isn’t the best idea ever now that we know you’re into guys too, but I seriously do love you.” A vulnerable look formed on Theo’s face and he pleaded with his eyes for Liam to believe him. “If this’ll hurt you, or mess with your head, or make you feel guilty or something, then I’ll stop and never hit on you again. I promise.”

Liam growled and lunged forward. He wrapped his twin up in a supernaturally tight hug and nuzzled the side of his head. “I’ve _never_ doubted that you love me, dumbass.”

Theo sighed and hugged Liam back just as tight. “Can you explain to me why we’re not supposed to fuck around then? Isn’t that an expression of love? I get that if one of us could get pregnant it would be a problem, but we’re both guys. I’m not trying to convince you, I just don’t get why it's wrong.”

“Because it...it just is.” Liam let go of Theo and waved his arms.

Theo tilted his head. “Why?”

“Well what would people think?” Liam cringed. He was in deep trouble if that was the best argument he could come up with.

“Corey would think it was super hot. Malia too. And Mason.”

Liam ran a hand through his hair, his stomach tingling as he studied his brother’s jawline in a way he never had before – with Theo or with _any_ guy. “What about Mom and Dad?” 

“Oh we shouldn’t tell _them,_ ” Theo answered with a dismissive wave. “But I never tell them when I have sex anyway, and now that we’re immune to STDs they don’t hound us about condoms and getting tested.”

“They hound me about condoms.” Liam frowned. He had found a box on his bed just last week.

Theo laughed...and looked really cute doing it. 

“That’s because you were with Hayden. It goes back to pregnancy, but trust me, bro – _breed me_ is just a term guys use for cumming in each other. It’s not something you can literally do.”

“I’m not an idiot, Theo. I know that.” Liam folded his arms. 

Theo trailed his fingers over Liam’s forearms and smiled at him. “I’ve thought you were hot since we hit puberty.”

“What?”

“I’ve been trying so hard to respect your sexuality.” He strummed his fingers on Liam’s triceps and stroked his biceps with his thumb. “You know how sometimes we jerk off when we’re both in the room, but we don’t look and we try to give each other privacy?”

Liam swallowed. “Yeah.”

“You ever notice that pretty much every time you start jerking off I do too?”

Liam nodded, his mouth too dry to speak.

“That’s not a coincidence. I have to touch myself knowing what you’re doing, _hearing_ what you’re doing. And fun fact” –Theo trailed his fingers up Liam’s chest and hooked them into the neck of his t-shirt– “I only _pretend_ to watch porn when you’re in the room. Guess what I’m really concentrating on?” 

“Wha-what?” 

Theo smirked and ran his thumb along Liam’s collarbone, teasing the tiny hairs that grew there as he slid his knee between Liam’s legs.

“Theo...” Liam cleared his throat. His voice sounded much too rough and needy.

“I’ll stop if you want me to, Li. If that’s what you need.” He curled his fingers under Liam’s chin and looked into his eyes. “I’ll do _anything_ for you.”

“What about Corey?”

“I’d do almost anything for him too.” He smiled and stroked Liam’s jaw with his thumb. “But I love you even more. He’ll have to accept that.”

“I’m scared,” Liam whispered.

Theo frowned, but his hazel eyes filled with affection as he brushed the backs of his fingers across Liam’s cheek. “Then this is over.”

Liam couldn’t breathe as Theo let go and shifted to stand. 

“No, I–” He clutched Theo’s bicep and stared at the bulge of muscle through fresh eyes. “I think I want to.”

“Really?” Theo’s face lit up with excitement before he schooled it into a neutral expression and squeezed Liam’s bare knee. “You’re sure?”

Liam nodded and shook his head, and shrugged for good measure. That about covered it.

Theo smirked at him and leaned into his space. 

“It’s okay.” He squeezed Liam’s shoulders and ran heavy, reassuring hands down his arms, stopping to massage the insides of his elbows with his thumbs. “I’ll make sure you’re comfortable every step of the way.”

“Th-the way to what?”

Theo snickered and flicked his tongue across his lips. “That depends on how comfortable you get.”

“Yeah okay.” He swallowed to try to ease the tightness in his chest. “I guess we can see what happens.” 

He drew in a sharp breath as Theo cupped his face. His lips parted, and he closed his eyes. He was sure he knew what was about to happen as Theo– 

–hopped off the bed.

Liam reopened his eyes and blinked. 

“Hold on,” Theo said as he sprinted out of the room. 

Their kitchen cabinet creaked open and a glass scrapped across the shelf. A moment later, the ice maker in the refrigerator door rumbled and whirled as it ground up crushed ice – Liam’s preference over cubes. Once the grinding stopped, the water dispenser hummed and gurgled as it filled the glass. The house fell silent again except for Theo’s footsteps as he padded back to their room. He entered carrying the drink and closed and locked the door behind him.

“Mom and Dad shouldn’t be home from the hospital for another couple hours, and we’d hear them if they came back early, but I know you don’t wanna take any chances.” Theo’s grin was so wide his cheeks were probably in danger of hurting, and his eyes sparkled with a brightness Liam hadn’t seen since before all the werewolf and chimera drama had started. 

“Yeah,” Liam mumbled. He liked that his brother was happy, but he was so nervous he was on the verge of dry heaving. 

“Drink this and try to relax.” Theo clasped Liam’s shoulder, his smile shifting from excited to reassuring. “I promise nothing is going to happen if you don’t want it to, and I’m completely okay with nothing happening.”

Liam accepted the water and took a big chug, letting it chill a cold path down his throat and into his churning stomach.

Theo sat down beside him and took the glass back, their fingers brushing. 

Their fingers had probably brushed almost daily since they were born, so why did sparks light up Liam’s skin and jolt through his arm this time? 

Theo sipped the water before setting it on Liam’s nightstand. “You’re my conscience.”

“What?”

“You and Corey.” Theo’s eyes dimmed as a cloud of anguish rolled in. “Ever since I did what I did.”

“Oh.” Liam gripped his brother’s arm and turned sideways on the bed, repositioning around him so that one leg was folded behind him and the other dangled off the edge of the mattress. 

“I killed them,” Theo said with a determined set of his jaw. “Tracy and Josh, I murdered them in cold blood.”

“I know,” Liam whispered, rubbing Theo’s back.

“I want to be a better person. I want to go back to the way I was.” Theo gave Liam a broken look. “I just haven’t been able to trust myself since it happened.”

“Well I trust you.” Liam wrapped his arm around Theo’s shoulders and drew him against his chest.

“I know you do, and if you say something’s wrong, or if Corey does, or even Mason, then I’ll listen and I won’t do it.” Theo tilted his face toward Liam’s, his expression open and sincere. “Is it wrong for us to mess around?”

“I don’t know if it’s _wrong,_ Theo.” Liam ran his hand up and down Theo’s side. “I guess it’s our business, and I-I want to. I’m just scared it’ll mess something up between us, or that I won’t even like it.”

“Tahh!” Theo nuzzled his chin against Liam’s shoulder and hugged him before easing back just enough to look at him. “It’s not gonna mess anything up, not after everything we’ve been through.” He rubbed Liam’s chest through his shirt, his other arm wrapped tight around Liam’s back. “If us turning into literal monsters and me killing a couple people didn’t ruin our relationship, I don’t think _anything_ can, least of all a little sexual experimentation. And that’s the point. For you to experiment and find out if you like it or not. It’s no big deal if you don’t. We’ll just stop and not do it again.”

“Okay.” Liam sighed. That didn’t sound scary, and Theo had a point. If they could deal with the supernatural and all the pain, drama, and chaos it had brought into their lives, there wasn’t anything that could wreck their twin bond. “Uh, go ahead.” 

Liam closed his eyes and waited for his brother to kiss him.

Theo laughed instead and stroked Liam’s back. “You’re still nervous.”

“Yeah, a little bit,” Liam answered as he opened his eyes, “but I’m pretty much gonna be nervous regardless.”

Theo shook his head. “I want this to feel natural.”

“How–” 

Liam gasped as Theo tipped them over and held him against the mattress.

“What are you– Aaahh!” 

Liam squirmed and giggled as Theo tickled him. 

“ _Stoooop!_ ” He whined between panting laughs as he rolled them off the bed and pinned his twin to the floor.

Theo arched an eyebrow. “Whatcha got, bro?”

Liam darted a hand to Theo’s side, but Theo blocked it. Liam’s next attack was similarly blocked, and then Theo was assaulting Liam’s ribs again with agonizingly light tickle scratches.

Liam growl-laughed and swatted Theo’s hands away as Theo curled his leg around Liam’s hip in an attempt to get the leverage he needed to dislodge him from his waist. 

“Aha!” Liam latched onto Theo’s bare foot and tickled his sole.

“Eeee! Nooo!” Theo tried to pull his foot away but Liam hung on, sliding onto the floor between Theo’s legs to maintain the assault. He only let go when Theo spread his thighs and his gray workout shorts rode up. 

Liam went for it, tickling his brother’s inner thighs and refusing to be mindful of where the backs of his hands and fingers brushed.

“Oh ye-yeah?” Theo dissolved into laughter. “Two can-can play that game!” 

He sat up and twisted his body around Liam’s side to grab his ankle. 

Liam managed to cover his foot with his own hand before Theo could tickle it, but he was undeterred. He unfurled Liam’s leg, exposing the back of his knee.

“Noooo!” Liam turned the exclamation into a howl in an attempt to stave off the barking laughs that racked his body at the flurry of light touches Theo’s inflicted. 

Liam tried to push his brother away but succeeded only in rumpling his shirt and baring a swath of tan skin along his lower back. He tickled it, and Theo sputtered and broke his own attack. Heartened, Liam glided his fingers under the hem of Theo’s t-shirt in search of more sensitive flesh to exploit.

Theo turned his head, and his warm breath tickled Liam’s ear. “Take it off me.”

A lump of anxiety started to reform in Liam’s throat, but before it could solidify, Theo resumed his tickle torture on the back of Liam’s leg.

Liam wenched Theo’s shirt up in defense, tangling it around his arms and face and taking the opportunity to tease Theo’s bare ribs. After a few focused assaults his attention wandered, and he allowed himself to study his brother’s smooth, bulging pecs and tight, lean stomach. 

Theo flexed his abs and twisted back and forth so that Liam could see his torso from every angle as he very slowly freed his head and neck from the shirt. 

Liam trailed his fingertips from Theo’s sternum down to his navel and even brushed a feather-light touch over the tent in the front of his gray shorts.

Theo balled up his shirt and raised his arms in a way that was obviously designed to show off his musculature before he launched it into his hamper across the room. 

“Ready to take yours off too?” He asked, pinching the side of Liam’s shirt between his thumb and forefinger. 

“No, but you can do it.” Liam snickered and shook his head. “ _If_ you can do it.”

He shoved Theo back to the ground and resumed a frenzied tickle attack over his bare ribs, chest, and stomach, using the game as a pretense to touch him all over. Their exertions had caused a thin sheen of perspiration to dampen Theo’s skin, further reducing the friction between Liam’s fingertips and his brother’s smooth, hard flesh.

Theo made half-hearted attempts to bat Liam’s hands away, but mostly gave him free rein to explore his body, struggling just enough to keep things teasing and casual. That changed when Liam’s fingers slid under his arms. A look of panic formed on his – Liam could admit it – _handsome_ face, and he fought back with renewed vigor. 

Liam held him down and reduced him to a gasping, giggling heap before Theo finally managed to break free and sit up. He mock growled and latched his mouth over Liam’s throat. 

Liam hesitated as things seemed to take a more sexual turn, but then Theo made over-the-top gnawing noises and gummed at Liam’s Adam’s apple in a way that was more silly than erotic. It was even a little gross as Theo’s spit got all over him. Liam’s cock disagreed though and decided to throb in his shorts, reminding him that he had been hard the entire time he and Theo were playing and reaffirming in his mind that this did indeed feel natural, just like Theo had said it would.

Theo kissed Liam’s pulse point and pulled back to look at him, his hand still clutching the side of Liam’s head where he had tipped it back to gain access to his throat.

“Having fun?” He asked, scratching lazy fingers through Liam’s hair and stroking the shell of his ear with his thumb. 

Liam gave him an open-mouthed grin and leaned into his touch. He was relaxed, turned on, and thrumming with affection for his brother.

“I’m having a lot of fun,” he answered, his palm pressed against his twin’s chest as he savored his hard muscles and the steady thump of his heartbeat. 

“Good.” Theo slipped his hand under Liam’s shirt and clutched his stomach. 

Liam gasped and tightened his abs as his brother played with the fuzzy swirl of hair around his bellybutton.

“Be honest.” Theo leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Did this get coated in cum and stuck to your stomach the last time you jerked off?”

Liam swallowed and nodded, turning his head so his mouth was likewise against his brother’s ear. “That happens _every_ time I jerk off.”

Theo moaned and rubbed the hairs between his thumb and the pad of his finger as he dug his knuckle against Liam’s navel. The pressure sent unexpected sparks of pleasure shooting through Liam’s lower abdomen and into his groin. “I bet you made a creamy puddle all over your stomach, didn’t you?”

“Not _last_ time I came because I was sitting,” Liam whispered, pressing his forehead against Theo’s head, “but that happens whenever I’m lying down.”

“Oh yeah? How high do you shoot?” Theo followed the thin line of hair up Liam’s stomach until it thickened and spread over his chest. He trailed his fingers through the dense, dark curls. “You ever get this all sticky and matted down?”

“Yep.” Liam brushed his lips against Theo’s earlobe. “When it feels _really_ good, I cum so hard I fucking drench my chest and stomach. Sometimes I even spray my throat. You’re usually in the room when it happens. You can look from now on.”

Theo let out a ragged moan and lifted the hem of Liam’s shirt.

Liam raised his arms over his head, eager to be rid of the garment. He laughed as he remembered that he had challenged Theo to remove it. He had thought his brother would accomplish that goal with playful force or even careful claws; he hadn’t anticipated his twin would lavish attention on his torso and talk so dirty to him that he forgot the challenge.

“You’re a sneak.” Liam laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother’s chest as he kissed his cheek.

Theo rumbled with contentment and returned the tight embrace, locking their bodies together as best he could at the awkward side angle.

It wasn’t enough for Liam. He shifted so he was straddling Theo’s lap and they were fully connected from navel to collarbone. 

“I love you so much, Liam,” Theo whispered, his voice thick with emotion as the hard line of his cock nestled into Liam’s asscrack through their shorts. “I couldn’t imagine a world in which we weren’t brothers.”

“Me either,” Liam whispered back, breaking contact between their stomachs so he could arch his hips and grind his stiff bulge against his brother’s abs.

Theo cupped the back of Liam’s head, massaging his scalp with strong fingertips as he pulled back to look at him. He glanced at Liam’s mouth and arched his brow in question.

“Fuck yeah.” Liam didn’t wait for Theo to make his move. He surged forward and connected their mouths for the first time. 

Kissing Theo felt incredibly wrong and dirty, like the most perverted thing he had ever done – and he couldn’t get enough of it! He tilted his head and sucked on his twin’s tongue.

Theo moaned into his mouth, and suddenly they were in the most intense make out session Liam had ever had. Even with Hayden. He loved Hayden, but she hadn’t meant _this_ much to him. _No one_ meant as much to him as Theo.

They didn’t stop making out until every groove and ridge on Theo’s palate felt familiar, until Liam’s balls hurt and his cock had drooled all the way through his shorts and was sliding damp and heavy against Theo’s stomach, until Liam remembered Theo’s words about their parents coming home in couple hours.

“How much time do we have?” Liam asked in a breathless pant as he held Theo’s face and writhed shamelessly against him. Theo’s lips looked as swollen as Liam’s felt.

“The rest of our lives,” Theo answered, tweaking Liam’s nipple and resealing their mouths.

Liam whimpered and his cock throbbed dangerously in his pants. He wouldn’t be embarrassed if he came in his pants with Theo because it was _Theo,_ but now that he was fucking _savoring_ his brother’s hard body, he really wanted to see the rest of it and cum properly.

Liam nipped Theo’s lip between blunt teeth and broke the kiss, climbing to his feet on shaky legs.

“Aww fuck, Liam.” Theo held Liam’s hip and eyed the raging wet tent in his shorts. “Can I suck your cock?”

“No.”

Surprise flitted across Theo’s face and his heart stuttered, but he lowered his hand and gave Liam a respectful nod. “Okay, not a problem.”

Liam snickered and gripped Theo’s forearm as he hefted him up. “That came out wrong. In general, _yes,_ at some point in the hopefully very near future, you can definitely suck my cock, and I wanna suck yours too.”

“Deal!” Theo nodded with exaggerated eagerness. Damn, how had Liam never noticed before today how fucking adorable his brother was?

“But uh, I’m pretty worked up, and I don’t think I’ll last if you suck me. And I wanna explore something else before I– _while_ I cum, if you’re still okay with it?”

“Dude, you can literally do anything to my body, or have me do anything to yours. Whatever it is, I’m okay with it.”

“You mentioned, uh, showing me your...um...” Liam’s cheeks burned and he couldn’t get the word out. It was an awkward thing to ask someone, even his brother.

“My asshole?!” Theo bounced on the balls of his feet. His gray workout shorts were spotted with precum and straining to contain his erection. “Do you wanna see my asshole?”

Liam nodded.

“Awesome!” Theo pecked Liam’s lips before shoving his shorts and underwear down his thighs and to his ankles. He stepped out of them and hopped on Liam’s bed.

Liam was still rushing to keep up with all the new sights, when Theo spread his knees, dropped his chest all the way against the mattress, and raised his spread ass in the air.

Liam’s heart stopped and his hand darted into his pants. “Oh my god.”

“Well you’re certainly welcome to worship it.”

Liam barely had the presence of mind to free his cock and take off his shorts and boxer briefs as he stared with absolute lust at his brother’s puckered entrance. His round, muscular ass and smooth crack were a light tan, a few shades paler than the rest of his body, while the ridged skin around his hole was a deep, flushed pink. 

Theo wiggled his hips and shook his ass as he flared his hole, clenching so that his rosy rim tightened and puckered even more before relaxing into a more pliable ring. “I could die happy if you mounted me right now, Liam.”

Liam swallowed and tried to wrap his head around what Theo was offering and whether or not he should go for it. Earlier that afternoon it would have been unthinkable that he’d be hard and lined up behind anyone’s ass, much less a guy’s. The fact that the guy in question was his _brother_ would have made his head explode. But now...

“I really want to,” Liam whined, slowly stroking his cock and struggling not to pick up the pace and finish himself off.

“Well come on!” Theo did another ass shake. “Corey hasn’t fucked me today, so I’ll be fresh and tight for you.”

“Corey!” Liam’s blood ran cold. Corey was one of his best friends. “I don’t want to screw things up between you guys.”

“You won’t. Corey doesn’t care who fucks me as long as I’m still horny and ready to bend over for him.” Theo laughed and reached between his legs. His balls jiggled as he stroked himself. “And trust me. I wouldn’t think of turning down his big, beautiful cock – or yours, Li. The only time either of you will ever have to wait is if the other guy is already in me.” Theo looked back and winked. “And you saw how Corey and Brett solved that problem.”

Liam licked his lips. “I uh, didn’t actually get to see that part, remember?”

“Oh yeah, well you missed out. But don’t worry, I’ll give you a copy of that and my our other sex tapes if you want.”

Liam nodded. It felt so fucking weird but...

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Liam stepped forward and squeezed Theo’s asscheek with the hand he wasn’t jerking off with. “Would you seriously let me...”

“ _Let_ you?” Theo scoffed and flexed his ass in Liam’s hand. Liam’s thumb was inches away from that tight little pucker. “The only reason I’m not _begging_ you is because I promised not to push you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Oh-okay.” Liam’s heart pounded in his throat. “Do we need lube?”

Theo laughed. “I actually _would_ let you fuck me dry if you wanted to, but yeah, lube would make it hurt a lot less.”

“Hurt _less?_ ” Liam let go of his cock and rubbed his brother’s hip, not quite able to let go of his hard asscheek, and certainly unable to look away from his beautiful pink mound. “I don’t want it to hurt at all, Theo. I love you. How do we make it not hurt?”

“Get the lube.”

Liam groaned and struggled to let go. The hand that had been on Theo’s hip had drifted backward, and he was now holding his brother’s ass wide open with both hands. 

Theo chuckled and shuffled sideways on his knees across the bed toward Liam’s nightstand. “There, so you don’t have so far to go.”

Liam appreciated the consideration. Theo’s spread ass deserved its own Instagram following. He squeezed and kneaded it with one hand as he rooted around in his drawer with the other. After a few seconds, he found the little bottle of KY and yanked it out. “Okay, I got it. Now what?”

“That depends, do you want to put anything else in me besides your cock?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like your tongue or fingers?”

“Ohh...” Liam hesitated and eyed his brother’s opening. It was hot as fuck and at this point he was desperate to slide his cock in, but it was still Theo’s actual _asshole_ and Liam wasn’t sure he wanted to put his fingers in it, much less his _tongue._ On the other hand, he couldn’t bear the idea of hurting his twin. “Sure, um, whatever you need.”

“You don’t have to,” Theo said in a fond tone. “I’ll handle it. You can just watch and enjoy the show.”

He held his open palm and Liam passed him the bottle of lube. He slicked up his hand, reached between his legs, and curled his middle finger into his crack. He prodded his hole a few times before sinking inside.

A bead of precum dripped from Liam’s cock and drooled to the floor as he watched in amazement as his brother curled and twisted his finger, impaling himself to the second knuckled before pulling out to add more lube. 

Liam groaned. Theo’s pucker had the barest opening now, revealing tiny tracks of slick pink skin. Liam had been wrong. He _wanted_ to finger his brother.

“Wait.” Liam caught his twin’s wrist as he reached back a second time.

“Sure, just shove it in now, bro. It’s all good.” Theo spoke quickly and with a tinge of panic in his voice, like he thought Liam was about to back out if they didn’t start right away. 

Liam rubbed his lower back, resisting the bizarre urge to kiss his asscheek in reassurance. “I changed my mind. I do wanna finger you.”

“Really?” Theo’s voice trilled with delight.

“Yeah!” Liam answered just as enthusiastically. It wasn’t difficult. He could still see that tantalizing slick pink skin. 

Theo passed him the lube bottle over his ass, and Liam squirted a generous amount into his palm and slicked up two fingers. His heart sped up and he fought a wave of confused panic. He was about to finger his twin brother’s ass. 

“You don’t have to,” Theo whispered.

“I _want_ to,” Liam answered. He did want to; he just also didn’t want to, but he wanted to. 

Liam’s hand trembled as he extended it and tapped the pad of his index finger against Theo’s puckered rim and– Oh no fuck! Never mind. He _WANTED TO!_

He plunged all the way in to the last knuckle, savoring the way Theo’s tight, hot ring gripped every inch of his digit along the way. 

Theo squirmed and arched his back, popping his ass even more. 

“What do I do?” Liam whispered as he curled his finger and eased it in and out.

“Th-that. Keep doing that.” Theo spread he knees wider and writhed on Liam’s hand, his smooth crack grinding against Liam’s knuckles.

“Is this natural?” Liam rubbed his thumb over his brother’s taint, looking for any sign of stubble and finding none.

“Oh god, h-harder.” 

Liam obliged him, massaging Theo’s swollen perineum with a firm, steady pressure. 

“Sorry, is what natural?” Theo asked in a dazed voice.

“You’ve got like no hair back here, man. And I know I’ve always been the hairier twin, but I have like a fucking forest under my balls and between my cheeks.”

Theo let out a strangled moan. “Aww fuck. I wanna see your forest, Liam.”

“I mean, you can if it won’t gross you out,” Liam answered.

“Oh it won’t.” Theo fucked himself vigorously against Liam’s hand. “Add a second finger please.”

“Uh okay.” Liam wasn’t sure how to do that without hurting him, but he pressed his middle finger against Theo’s rim beside his index finger, and Theo eagerly impaled himself on it. 

“Awww, yeah!” Theo’s voice was getting rough and needy, and his scent was suffused with lust. “Anyway, I fucking love your body hair, dude. I’d probably cream myself if you showed me your hairy crack. I just like smooth for myself, and this is how Corey likes me.”

“I like you this way too,” Liam assured him, scissoring his fingers and relishing the way Theo’s ring clung to him and pulled in and out with each thrust. It was going to feel un-fucking-believable on his cock. “I don’t know what I’d think if things were fuzzy back here, but smooth looks and feels really good.” He polished the pad of his thumb against his brother’s fleshy taint right where the crease of his ballsack ended, and didn’t stop until Theo shuddered and mewled.

“Y-you wanna make it really good for me?” Theo asked between panting breaths.

“Uh, _yeah,_ ” Liam answered, offended that Theo even needed to ask.

“Okay, so if you curl your fingers down like you’re trying to rub the back of my cock through my ass, you should be able to find my prostate.”

Liam did as Theo requested, sliding his fingers along his brother’s silky-hot inner walls until he reached the spot that would have been right behind his cock. It felt different. There was a smooth lump, and as he stroked it with the pad of his fingers Theo moaned and buried his face against Liam’s comforter. 

“You want me to jerk you off too?” Liam asked. He had been so transfixed by everything _ass_ that he had forgotten his brother even had a cock until he had mentioned his prostate being behind it. In Liam’s defense he wasn’t used to messing with people who had this anatomical layout. He’d probably have thought of fingerbanging Theo and teasing his clit if that had been the setup.

“Not until you want me to cum.” Theo whimpered and slammed back against Liam’s hand. “It won’t take much.”

“Maybe, um, when I’m about to cum too?” Liam suggested. It wouldn’t be the first time he had cum at the same time as his brother, but usually they were lying on their beds watching porn and not directly interacting. It would be hot _getting_ Theo off.

“Sounds like a plan,” Theo answered, his voice tight with pleasure. “And you can fuck me whenever you want. I mean right now, but also just in general.”

“Okay.” Liam rubbed Theo’s prostate one more time and pulled his fingers out of his ass. He eyed Theo’s slick little opening and then his own hard, leaking cock. “Are you sure I’ll fit?”

“Yeah, it’ll keep stretching. You’re about Corey’s size, and he fucks me almost every day, and he and Brett _both_ fit a couple weeks ago.”

“Okay.” Liam automatically reached into his nightstand drawer for the box of condoms but stopped. It didn’t seem like Theo wanted him to use one. “I’ve never fucked anyone bare before. Can I...see what that’s like?”

“Hell yeah!” Theo wiggled his ass and flared his hole. “I’m desperate for your cum, Li. I’m hoping you’ll start using me as your personal cumdump whenever you wanna get off, but even if you don’t, if this is just a one-time thing – it means a lot to me.”

Liam sighed and took a sip of the water Theo had brought him. 

“It means a lot to me too,” he said, slathering lube all over his cock.

Theo moved further onto the mattress, and Liam climbed up behind him. He trembled as he rubbed his cock back and forth along his brother’s smooth, slick asscrack a few times.

“Fuck, I can’t believe this is happening,” Liam whispered, holding his drooling cockslit right against the pillowy ring of his brother’s asshole.

“Me either.” Theo trembled too, and his voice was laced with awe.

Liam moaned and swirled his cockhead around Theo’s hole, taking a few seconds to completely objectify his twin’s hot backside before he swallowed and focused on the emotion tied to what was happening.

“Hey, turn over.” Liam patted Theo’s hip and leaned back to give him room. “I wanna look at you.”

“It won’t freak you out?” Theo asked as he rolled onto his side and sat up.

Liam cupped the back of Theo’s head and kissed him. It was sloppy, and he did his best to make it lustful and emotional at the same time. “It’ll make me happy,” he whispered against Theo’s lips as he rubbed his shoulders. “I’m completely sure now.”

Theo squeezed Liam’s chest and scratched his fingers through Liam’s chest hair. “God, I’m gonna cum so much harder looking at you.”

“Me too,” Liam answered as Theo stretched out on his back and spread his thighs around Liam’s hips. “Besides, I have to out-fuck Brett. I wanna make you shoot hard enough to get it in your hair.”

“Mmm.” Theo trailed his fingers over Liam’s stomach and stroked the length of his cock once. “I bet you will. I’m way more turned on right now than I was with Brett.”

“Yeah?” Liam liked Theo’s thighs around him, but he needed to go deep and needed to see what he was doing, so he pushed Theo’s knees up to his chest and pressed his swollen glans against his brother’s fluttering ring. 

“Fuck yeah. Brett’s hot as fuck, but you’re...” Theo’s voice choked with emotion.

Liam smiled at Theo and rubbed his firm, sweaty stomach. “Yeah, so are you,” he answered with just as much emotion. “Ready?”

Theo nodded and held his breath.

Liam pushed through Theo’s tight, silky ring as slowly as he could, relishing the way the hot muscle flexed and strained against him. “Oh _fuuuucccck!_ ”

Theo gasped and fisted the comforter.

Warm lights flickered behind Liam’s eyes as he finally bottomed out. He was on his fourth hilt-deep thrust before he realized something. “Crap, was I supposed to stop and let you adjust?”

Theo took a ragged breath and shook his head. “Keep going.”

Liam was gentle and steady, dragging every inch of his throbbing shaft out through his brother’s tight ring, and pausing to let the muscles flutter against the thick, sensitive rim of his cockhead before slowly plunging balls deep back into the wet heat. 

“Lil’ higher, Li.”

“What? Oh!” Liam’s cheeks burned. His brother’s prostate. Right. On his next in-thrust, he angled his tip so that it would hit the nerve bundle behind Theo’s cock.

Theo took a sharp breath and nodded, and Liam made sure to slid every inch past that spot and hammer it again and again with every thrust. He managed about a dozen more blissful tip-to-hilt slides before the pleasure reached a critical mass and he wrapped his hand around his twin’s leaking manhood, ready to finish them both.

Theo grabbed Liam’s wrist and shook his head. “Wait, please. I want this to last. It’s so good.”

“Me too, but–” Liam gave his brother’s hard cock a slow, tight stroke and rubbed the pad of his thumb against Theo’s plush, wet glans. His other hand darted all over Theo’s chest, biceps, and stomach. “You’re so hot, and I’m so close.”

Theo’s face scrunched up and he moaned, sending a shockwave straight to Liam’s cock and making him pulse inside him. He clutched Liam’s arms and flexed his strong core as he sat up, keeping himself impaled. “Let’s stop for a bit and calm down.” 

Liam whined but nodded. It was a miracle Theo hadn’t just sent him over the edge. He kept his hips perfectly still and tried not to think about how good his dick felt as he gripped Theo’s shoulders and explored his smooth, hard muscles.

“ _Yeah._ ” Theo sighed and squeezed Liam’s biceps before running his hands across Liam’s hairy chest and teasing his nipples.

“I don’t think we’re calming down,” Liam whispered, still a half-thrust away from unloading as he dipped his head and kissed his brother’s neck. 

Theo moaned and tipped his head back, giving Liam unrestricted access to his throat.

“Oh fuck.” Liam’s cock quaked, but he held back the explosion that threatened to erupt from it. “Dude, so many werewolf instincts.” He bounced Theo a fraction of inch in his lap and latched onto the expanse of pheromone-rich skin. 

“Fangs,” Theo whispered, his voice box vibrating in Liam’s mouth. “Use your fangs – _carefully._ ”

Liam extended his fangs and gently sucked Theo’s delicate skin between them. “Maahhaa!”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that,” Theo whispered, his fingers carding through Liam’s hair. 

Liam’s brain was awash with endorphins, relieving some of the need to physically cum as he hit a psychological release. He pulled back from Theo’s throat and crashed their mouths together instead, dominating his twin with his tongue as he bounced him hard and fast in his lap, taking everything Theo’s ass had to offer.

Theo moaned in Liam’s mouth and clung to his back as he rode him, his own erection leaking a messy slick between their stomach.

After a couple intense minutes of making out and fucking, Liam broke the liplock and pushed Theo back against the mattress. He flared golden eyes at his twin and growled possessively. “I’m getting us off now.”

“Do it.” Theo whimpered and bared his throat. “Fucking rail me.”

Liam snarled and clutched Theo’s hips, slamming into him hard and fast.

Theo yelped and his cock dribbled against his stomach. 

“You’re making such a mess, Theo,” Liam teased, rolling hips again and making sure to hit his brother’s sweet spot.

“Can’t help it.” Theo whined and reached for his cock. 

Liam let him take hold of it, but then grabbed his wrist and guided Theo’s erection against his own stomach. “Look what you’re doing, bro.” 

They both eyed the wet patch of hair beneath Liam’s navel where it clung to his tan stomach. Liam flexed his abs and Theo’s cock pulsed.

Liam let go of Theo’s wrist and lifted his hips into the air like Brett had done on the video. He made sure he had the angle right to make it as good as possible for him as he slammed Theo down onto his cock with every thrust he took.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!” Theo was slack on the bed except for his hand working his cock. 

“When are you gonna fucking cum, Theo?” Liam growled, sweat rolling down his face. It was unreal how good Theo’s ass felt.

“When are you gonna fucking breed me, Liam” Theo growled back, clenching his ass.

That was it.

“NOW!” Liam shouted as he hurtled over the edge.

“NOW!” Theo yelled, exploding between them. He fired the first heavy rope up Liam’s stomach and chest before tilting his cock back and blasting himself with the next volley. It spurted across the side of his face and jaw.

Liam snarled and snapped hips, still seeing stars as he emptied himself inside his twin. “Cum harder!” 

“Aah!” Theo clenched his teeth and his stomach flexed as he fired again, this time hitting the mattress by his ear. He gripped Liam’s forearm and turned his head, getting it in his hair. “You’re so fucking competitive.”

Liam let out a gasping chuckle and lifted Theo into his arms as their orgasms tapered off.

“You win,” Theo whispered, his hands clutching Liam’s back. “You got me off better than Brett.” 

Liam yipped with victory and claimed his twin’s mouth.

“But in fairness, he’s gotten me off more times,” Theo said with a smirk as the kiss ended.

“I can fix that,” Liam answered, running his hands over his brother’s torso. “I have the home field advantage after all.”

“That you do.” Theo pecked his lips.

“Let’s watch some videos on YouTube and then go for round two.”

Theo glanced at the clock on Liam’s nightstand. “Mom and Dad’ll be home in about twenty minutes.”

Liam shrugged. “Then let’s just go for round two!”

They ended up having round three later that night before bed and round four the next morning before school. Round five included Corey the next afternoon, and they were well into the double digits by the time Brett got in on the action the following week. Liam quit counting after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Wanna see more stories in this ‘Thiam Twins’ universe? I have a list of planned stories and updates a mile long, so no idea when/if it could happen, but I had a helluva good time writing this one and wouldn’t be opposed to writing more smutty or fluffy hijinks for these two someday. Needless to say, I’m open to bringing Corey, Brett, and Mason into the action too in some combination. 
> 
> In the meantime, if you enjoyed the twins kink, please consider checking out my Ethan/Aiden twincest story, [“Reconnecting,”](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/23660289) which also has future installments planned.
> 
> ...Actually it’d be mad fun to hook up all four of them! Although, “Reconnecting” isn’t an AU so much as a canon divergence, so it would probably have to be a different version of Ethan and Aiden in this universe, but that works anyway because I want things to be lower angst in this story verse.


End file.
